brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Devin Donatello/Ice Rage! - Devin Donatello's Trip 5
Cyan : What's the second step? Magent : The Second Step is.... ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ Magenta : The Second Challenge is We must slide down to the bottom of the mountain using this skate that i have! Cyan : Great! Let's do this Magenta : But this challenge is so hard! Cyan : I Don't Care the Hardest Part. The thing is we must slide down! Let's go Magenta : -,- Cyan and Magenta then slide down the Mountain, But they heard a crumbling. Cyan : What's that sound, Magenta? Magenta : WHAT DID I SAY YOU FREAKING NOOB!! I WANT TO SAY THAT THE HARDEST PART IS....... Magenta : THERE WILL BE AN AVALANCHE! SO YOU MUST RUNN!!!! Cyan : �� RUN!!!!! Wait But We Are Sliding, Right? Magenta : IT DOESN'T MATTER, LET'S SLIDE DOWN!!! Cyan : Gyahhh!!! They then Slide Down to the Bottomm and Made It! Cyan and Magenta : Phew.... that was close. Magenta : Wait, there is still two more step to finish this madness!! Cyan : What Is That? Unknown Peoples : So, you made it to the third challenge, are you? Cyan : Who are them? Magenta : We must defeat them! Go, Zorua! Cyan : Huh, Thats..... Thats the Zorua that draggd me in to the Cave! Is that your? You used your Zorua to dragged me in? Magenta : That doesn't matter, We must fight them! Cyan you defeat the Guy who wears the yellow shirt, i beat three of them! Cyan : Are you sure?? Fine then, i expected i got more battle! ^ The Yellow Shirt Guy Challenge Cyan^ Cyan : Go, Fennekin! Joshua (Let's call him Joshua to make it easier) : Go, Cubchoo! Cyan : Fennekin, Use Ember! ^Fennekin Used Ember^ ^It was Super Effective against Cubchoo. Cubchoo HP Is 20 Left!^ Joshua : Cubchoo, use Growl! ^Cubchoo use Growl^ ^Fennekin's Attack Fell^ Cyan : Erghhhh, Fennekin, Use Ember again! ^Fennekin use Ember^ ^It Was Super Effective Against Cubchoo. Cubchoo HP is 8 Left!^ Joshua : Cubchoo, Use Brine! ^Cubchoo Use Brine^ ^It was super effective against Fennekin. Fennekin HP is 5 Left. Fennekin flinched and couldn't move Joshua : Hahaha! This is your End! Cyan : Rghhh!! Joshua : Cubchoo, use Brine one more time! ^ Cubchoo use Brine ^ Cyan : Oh No! Fennekin!!! ^Cubchoo Attack Missed^ Joshua : What the?! How?! Cyan : Ok, Fennekin! Use Ember!! ^ Fennekin Use Ember ^ ^It Super Effective Against Cubchoo. Cubchoo Fainted!^ Joshua : Arghhh.... You Will Pay For This, Kid! ^ the Battle Ends ^ Cyan : Yes! I Beat Him! Magenta : Pathetic, You just beat one! I Beat Three With My Zorua! Zorua : ^_^ Cyan : Ughhh, Come On! Magenta : Ok, Let's Straight to the Building over there! Cyan : Ok, Let's Go! Cyan and Magenta then head to the Building. ^ Inside the Building ^ Cyan : Hmmm, what is this place? Magenta?? Cyan : Wait, where is Magenta?? Ughh, she left me?! Magenta : Hee Hee Hee..... Really? You're just a Slow Turtle! Cyan : Magenta, Wha.... You.... You.... You're the...... To be Continued! Question : -What Happened to Magenta?? Comment Down! Next Release Date : 25th of August! Category:Blog posts